


Taking Turns

by sonofneverland



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ashton, M/M, Smut, Top Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofneverland/pseuds/sonofneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriend's Ashton and Calum try switching things up in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was written on my phone so any typos or autocorrects are my own. I don't own anyone in the band this is just a made up story. You can check me out on tumblr at: kelynwrites

It was a lazy Sunday and Calum and Ashton were cuddling in bed. Calum was feeling up the muscles of Ashton's torso remembering how they had spent their Friday night, Calum pressed against the mattress and Ashton fucking him like he needed Calum'a moans to survive. Calum started kissing Ashton's collar bones and Ashton let out a groggy but pleased sound. 

"Baby it's early." Ashton said knowing that wouldn't deter his boy from getting what he wanted.

"Gonna start the day off right." Calum said with a chuckle as he continued to press kisses all over Ashton's chest.

Ashton tilted Calum's chin up from where he had been kissing one of Ashton's nipples about to suck on it and bite down. Calum looked into Ashton's hazel eyes questioningly and Ashton just smiled and kissed his boyfriend. It was sweet at first but it became needy as Calum parted Ashton's lips with his tongue and Ashton allowed him access. Their tongues slid against each other as Ashton reached down and palmed Calum's hard on. Calum let out the most delicious sounds into Ashton'a mouth causing Ashton to palm him more feverishly.

When Ashton pulled his hand away in favor of pulling on Calum's raven colored hair Calum whined and rutted against Ashton's thigh needing more friction. 

Ashton just smiled bemused by his boyfriend. He knew it was only a matter of time before Calum needed to be fucked.

"Baby need you." Calum breathed and Ashton knew it t was time to pull the lube out of his nightstand. 

Ashton poured some lube on his two fingers and Calum's eyes were so dark and lusty.

"Wait." Calum said and Ashton was a bit confused because usually Calum didn't like to waste any time.

"Can I fuck you?" Calum asked and Ashton was caught off guard. Ash had never bottomed with Calum before. They had been together eight months and the whole time Calum was the bottom and he never complained.

"Are you sure?" Ashton said not knowing if his love would actually enjoy being a top.

"Yeah babe, is it okay with you?" Calum asked and he looked like an unsure puppy despite looking like a sex god only a few moments prior.

"Of course kitten I'm down for anything that you want to do." Ashton said with a smile and handed the lube to Calum. 

Calum took the lube and crawled down between Aah's thighs spreading the blond boy's legs.

"Gonna lick you open first." Calum said and Ashton inhaled sharply because holy shit Calum meant business he was going to make Ashton come undone.

Calum's face was so close to Ashton's hole and Ashton felt a bit insecure like he was under a microscope. Calum's hot breath made Aahton shudder and remember that this was his Calum, he would never judge him.

Calum's tongue licked a flat line across Ashton's rim and the sensation Ashton felt was amazing. Calum teased the boy giving a few more soft licks before tracing the rim with his tongue.

Ashton moved his hips trying to get Calum's tongue inside his hole but Calum just kept licking him painfully slow.

"Cal please." Ashton whined and Calum smiled and gave the boy what he needed pressing his tongue past Ashton's rim and inside his tight hole.

Calum fucked his tongue in and out of Ashton while the boy above him let out the most sinful moans. 

"You like that baby?" Calum said pulling away from Ashton's sloppy wet rim.

"Cal please need more need your fingers." Ashton begged and who was Calum to deny the boy he loved?

Calum took the lube and coated three of his fingers just incase his saliva wasn't enough. Calum slipped one finger inside of Ashton and crooked it causing the older boy to let out a high pitched whine.

"So filthy for me." Calum said as he added another finger and it hurt but Ashton wasn't about to tell him to stop. When Calum started scissoring his fingers the pain became more pleasurable. 

It didn't take long before Calum hit a certain sweet spot inside of Ashton and the boy was letting out breathy moans and cussing. 

"Fuck do that again." Ashton said and Calum did causing Ash to throw his head back. 

Calum slipped another finger inside Ashton and Ashton just thrusted his hips to meet Calum every time the boy would pull his fingers out just to push them back in. 

"You look so good baby finally gonna have you the way I want you." Calum said as he pulled his fingers out and took the lube bottle and lubed his cock up. He stroked it a few times moaning and Ashton couldn't help but moan too his eyes stuck on the boy who was about to fuck him senseless. 

Calum lined up with Ashton's hole and pushed in slowly, a pained look on his lover's face that Calum wished he could just kiss away. Leaning in Calum kissed Ash with tongue biting down on the older boy's bottom lip to try to distract him from the pain.

Calum was so caught up in kissing Ashton he was surprised when the next worlds fell from his boyfriend's lips.

"Move Cal." Ashton said and Calum didn't need any convincing. Calum pulled out just to snap his hips back in but keeping it at a slow pace.

Calum wanted to fuck Ashton senseless but he also wanted to take care of the boy he loved and make sure it was as good for him as it was for Calum but Ashton was impatient.

"Faster baby." Ashton commanded and Calum should have known that Ash was going to be a power bottom he was so bossy in bed. Calum would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

Calum picked up the pace slamming into his boyfriend faster and harder. Ashton let out these loud pleased moans.

The sound of Ashton moaning from being fucked by Calum's cock was almost enough to send Calum over the edge but he kept his composure and kept fucking into his boyfriend. 

Ashton let out the loudest most satisfying sound Calum had ever heard and Calum knew he must have hit Ash's prostate so he kept the angle he had going and fucked into his boyfriend even harder.

"Fuck shit fuck fuck Cal." Ashton tried to make a cohesive sentence but he couldn't in his blissed out state.

"You close baby?" Calum asked feeling his own orgasm bubbling in his stomach.

"Yes ugh please." Ashton said and Calum kept fucking him until Ashton's eyes were wide and his head was thrown back and he was cumming all over his and Cal's stomachs. 

Feeling Ashton's hole clench around his cock Calum couldn't hold on anymore he came deep in his boyfriend. 

Calum pulled out of Ashton and laid down next to him pulling the boy onto his chest.

"Was that good baby?" Calum asked unsure if t was something Ashton would ever want to do again.

"So good I love your cock." Ashton said and Calum just laughed remembering how addicted he had gotten to Ashton's cock when they first started fucking.

Calum kissed the top of Ashton's head and the older boy nuzzled into Calum's neck. 

Calum couldn't imagine spending his day any other way.


End file.
